


More Than Meets The Eye

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Identity Reveal, M/M, Mafia Boss Keith, May/December Relationship, Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy, Top Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: While a date was one thing, Shiro had to admit that it was an entirely different thing to throw himself into a matchmaking app for sugar daddies. He was reasonably well off and secure. He’d tried enough bars to last him a lifetime of awkward conversations, but this was simple, easy, and scratched the itch of ‘what if’ and ‘why not’.It took only a few exchanges with a dark-haired mystery man to convince him to agree to a meetup. As hard as it had been to find someone new, the soft curve of the man’s shoulders, the shine of his long sleek braid, and the playful way he teased Shiro all made it easy.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	More Than Meets The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very late (sorry) Sheith Secret Santa for Dylan @/minibattlehero!
> 
> You asked for some Sugar daddy Shiro, big age gap, middle aged Shiro, Mafia boss & cop, strong power dynamic and honestly... I hate to throw as much together as possible so there is what we've got!
> 
> It ended up getting longer and longer so I hope you like it!

Shiro would be lying if he told anyone that he wasn’t nervous. Sitting at a gaudily decorated table, wringing his hands, he stared up at the cheap and likely plastic chandelier above him. He would have preferred anywhere else but a place where he could hear the ringing of slot machines and hundreds of people swarming around to fulfil their greed. Yet this was the place they agreed on.   
  
He could just imagine what his colleagues would say, especially Matt, if they knew he was here waiting for his date. They wouldn’t let him live it down. Jokes about him needing all the help he could get would haunt him for days.   
  
After the divorce, finding anyone who had the time or patience for a cop was more difficult than anyone gave him credit for. Especially a cop who had been on the force as long as he had, one that had lost his husband from how often he chose to throw himself into his work.

While a date was one thing, he had to admit that it was an entirely different thing to throw himself into a matchmaking app for sugar daddies. He was reasonably well off and secure. He’d tried enough bars to last him a lifetime of awkward conversations, but this was simple, easy, and scratched the itch of ‘what if’ and ‘why not’.

It took only a few exchanges with a dark-haired mystery man to convince him to agree to a meetup. As hard as it had been to find someone new, the soft curve of the man’s shoulders, the shine of his long sleek braid, and the playful way he teased Shiro all made it easy.   
  
Yet Shiro has already prepared himself for disappointment. The venue alone was probably some kind of bad omen. An awful place for a first date, it made a safe place to meet a stranger. It happened to be a coincidence that his colleagues were conducting surveillance on the same building. He’d have backup, and at the worst he could claim he was meeting with a CI.    
  
Shiro had thought everything out, down to his outfit, the location, the very way he sat in his chair. No matter how much he prepared himself, however, he had no idea what he would say to the man that was meeting him. This same man had seen his photos, heard his bad jokes, and still wanted to be his sugar baby.    
  
He spent the next half an hour waiting, regretting the decision to arrive early as he started sweating into his pressed grey suit. There were only so many times he could reasonably adjust his tie, gazing around the floor and earning a look of pity from the server when he gave an awkward smile. Typical. A grey-haired man sitting on his own for too long couldn’t have been a good sign.   
  
“You look worried?” a voice asked over his shoulder, breaking him from thoughts. It seemed criminal that his voice was softer and richer than he had expected, like he’d spent his days specifically trying to be Shiro’s own personal undoing.   
  
Shiro startled, quickly adjusting his glasses out of habit. As he grew older his sight grew worse, but today of all days, he thanked whatever gods allowed him to see the sight before him. He recognised the fall of the long braid over his shoulder but the rest was a beautiful surprise. The man’s features were sharp from his eyes to his chin, observant, seeing through everyone and everything. Those beautiful eyes stared into his and stole his breath.   
  
“N-n-no?” he answered, voice higher than he wished, face flushed with embarrassment. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No, you startled an old man is all.” The laughter danced out of his chest with his nerves. He was so far in over his head. This guy was  _ way  _ out of his league.   
  
The smirk on the man’s face could kill. At the very least it confirmed that Shiro’s heart was very much still beating with how fast it made his pulse race

. If he didn’t calm down he was going to make a fool of himself. He was a cop with years of experience under his belt and he wasn’t about to be flustered out of his mind by some young man at least half his age.   
  
“Old man?” he asked like he’d caught Shiro out. He dragged out the chair on the other side of the round table and threw his leg over before slumping into it. His arms rested on the edge as he leaned forward. “ _ How _ much older than me are you? ...Exactly?”   
  
Maybe Shiro had been out of the dating game for too long but that  _ had  _ to be flirting. God, he’d really gone and just thrown himself in. This wasn’t new to him. Dating at least. But the whole idea that he was several years older, more than he thought by the look of it, had him frozen in his seat. Shiro didn’t know what this made him.   
  
Shiro gulped and shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. “Depends… on how old…  _ you _ are?” He cursed his confidence for leaving him. They hadn’t exactly discussed ages yet, simply age  _ groups _ like that somehow made it better. The guy he was meeting appeared so much younger in person.   
  
The man snorted and traced his fingers across the table, something almost menacing in the cool, calculated way that he drew a symbol across the table. His eyes never strayed from Shiro’s own.   
  
“How old do you want me to be?” he teased with a devilish grin, knowing exactly what kind of game he was playing.   
  
Shiro clenched his jaw and peered around. No one was close. No one that could identify him. That was good. The relief alone should have warned him, but that deep need in him to be needed was stronger.   
  
“You know I could…” he began and immediately stopped himself. He was about to throw out one of his usual cop lines about how he could look this  _ kid _ up and find out who he was, but he swallowed that quickly. Last thing he needed was scaring off the kid that was in the 18-25 age bracket.    
  
He hadn’t even thought about it, about just how much younger than him this guy might truly be. Shiro was solidly in the 35-50 age bracket and somehow that didn’t seem to bother this kid. In fact, he relished in it. With Shiro just hitting his 40s and hair already growing white from stress he couldn’t exactly talk. He’d known there was at least 15 years between them.   
  
The man’s head tilted with curiosity at Shiro’s silence. “Say,  _ old man _ , you gonna tell me or do I have to get it  _ out  _ of you?”   
  
Suddenly there was something rubbing against Shiro’s leg, up and down, teasing him. This couldn’t have been his first time doing this. Meanwhile Shiro was sitting there sweating in his suit and regretting his life choices.    
  
“I’m… I’m in my… I’ve just turned 40,” he finally managed. The table was starting to look like a great place to collapse when his heart gave out from pumping so hard. It felt so deliciously wrong to be sitting across the table from a man half his age.   
  
“Oh?” The man smiled widely, taking it in his stride. “Guess you could be my  _ real  _ Daddy, huh?”   
  
Shiro shook his head and bit his lip. “Let’s… not… go there. I’m already... “ He took a breath and considered himself. He needed to be honest, letting this kid under his skin was not going to help anything. “I’m already nervous and that… no.”   
  
The man nodded, resting his hands on the table and lacing his fingers together. “I can respect that.” He shrugged then winked with a natural casual charm. “I’m only 21… you’re almost twice my age.”   
  
Shiro gulped. “By two years…”   
  
“I’m okay with that if you are.”   
  
Looking him over, Shiro couldn’t help but lean back onto old habits, sizing him up like he was another perp. Somehow it made it easier to assess him, to notice the scars along his arms, the casual ease at which he let his hair fall.  
  
“You wanted a.. sugar daddy… was my understanding,” Shiro awkwardly brought up the topic at hand. They could have sat there all night in this game and he probably would’ve enjoyed it too.   
  
The man hummed, letting his eyes linger over Shiro’s suit. “Yup, that I do. Not that I don’t have my own means to get cash, but uh… there’s a certain…  _ thrill _ to being given that by a man like you.”   
  
“A man like me?” Shiro tried not to choke at the way the man’s words sang for his doom like a siren’s song.   
  
“Mm… older, wiser, more needy than he wants to admit…”    


Shiro looked away as the heat of shame spread across his face. He’d been seen. “Sh-shall I have your name first? I need something to match to your face.”    
  
The man’s eyebrow rose. “Keith… but you can call me whatever you want for the right price.”   
  
“Wh-whatever I want?” Shiro almost choked on his words. “You can uh… call me Shiro.”   
  
“Or  _ Daddy _ ?” Keith leaned forward on the table with another one of his smirks.  There were more where those came from.  Shiro was in way over his head.   
  
Leaning in, he let himself go along with it, throwing caution to the wind. “So,  _ how  _ can we make this happen? You mentioned the right price?”   
  
The buzzing of the casino rang up around them as Keith paused. The clanging of the coins falling from machines set the room’s percussion around the raised choir of casino patrons laughing and jeering and chatting amongst themselves. It was hard to imagine he would have been sitting here, frozen by this man’s gaze with such noise around him.   
  
“Mmmmm,” Keith hummed and lazily licked across his top lip. “Usually money passes across the table, under it…  _ or  _ you can slip it straight into my pants.”    
  
The confidence dripped off him. He had to have done this so many times before. Shiro was done for.   


Keith leaned back in his chair, legs kicking out under the table to rub up Shiro’s leg again. He smiled with dark glint in his eye. Despite how young he looked, there was something about him, something dangerous. Shiro couldn’t quite put his finger on it.   
  
In his hesitation, he surveyed around him. He paused briefly at the sight of one of his plain clothes officers moving closer. Shiro tried to play it off as simply curiosity as his heart raced. Something wasn’t right. The officer was inching closer, muttering something into his collar. That couldn’t be good.   
  
“Everything all right?” Keith asked through a forced smile.    
  
Shiro glanced around once more and found his suspicions were justified. There were more of his team entering the room. Each of them exchanged glances, signalling something to each other. Clearly they must have spotted him and called the others to watch, playing it off like it was some kind of operation to crack down on a guy on their watchlist. Of all times for one of their practical jokes, it would be now.   
  
He cleared his throat and met Keith’s gaze again as genuine a smile as he could manage. “Mmhmm, yeah, fine, I’m fine.” For a cop meant to be good under pressure he was sure sweating a lot. “Thought I saw someone.”   
  
Keith’s face gave nothing away but his posture said everything: He didn’t believe a word.   
  
“What’s got you so nervous all of a sudden?” A hint of doubt slipped into his voice with a darker undertone. “We agreed on a public place… with lots of people… to chat. Is there something you’re not telling me?”   
  
Shiro’s throat was dry, eyes stinging as he froze, speechless. He  managed  to question all of his life decisions that brought him here. He’d just wanted a public place where he could meet the guy and feel him out so he could, in theory, feel him up later. Now he felt trapped between the heat of his impending embarrassment and the hot guy across the table.   
  
“Like I said…” he repeated with a tone that spoke of his age. He couldn’t help it. Being called out by a kid half his age drew it out of him. Fuck he was old. “Thought I saw someone.”   
  
Keith frowned, giving Shiro’s legs a swift but gentle kick. He could tell there was more to it. For all of his training in interrogation, Shiro was remarkably bad at a poker face. Usually he knew what was happening, what he was meant to do, and this moment felt like the thread of an unravelling scarf had just gotten caught.   


“Yo boss?” called a voice from a man walking closer to their table, hands deep in his pockets. His hair was slicked back and drawn back into a sleek ponytail. His features were sharp, eyes dark, and his body tense like a coiled spring. “You wrapping this up soon or--”   
  
He stopped, eyes growing wider once they met Shiro’s. A flicker of recognition shone in them and that was when Shiro’s own mind caught up, back straightening at the dawning realisation that he’d seen that man before… on the other side of an interrogation table.

The man’s expression changed  like  his veil of composure fell away to resentment and the will to inflict pain. His hand fell to his hip within a second, both an action of protection and something far more on the offensive.   
  
Shiro’s eyes darted to Keith’s, then to the man who had called him boss, and back to his own squad who approached a step with every moment. Everything was unravelling.    
  
Keith spun in his chair to catch the man,  _ his  _ man, nodding toward the officers approaching. They were clearly not as inconspicuous as they thought. Keith seemed to be unfazed. Maybe it wasn’t so obvious after all. They were all in plain clothes… so perhaps Keith’s… friend? No, bodyguard? He knew. He had to.   
  
This was going to make for a great first date story, assuming they even managed to get anywhere further than sitting right here and now. Shiro was all set to laugh it all off when Keith suddenly reached out and squeezed his hand. His touch was warm, firm, and next Shiro knew he was being pulled from his chair as Keith launched himself from the table.   
  
“Go!” he yelled. His hand tugged Shiro along after him. Their chairs  falling  down behind them. The thuds of them crashing to the floor  mixed  in the air with the sounds of their feet hitting the ground running. “I’ll get us out of ‘ere.”   
  
Shiro didn’t know what to say. He could only think of the heat of Keith’s hand, how fast his heart was beating. In his daze, he narrowly missed a fellow patron before firmly smacking into another chair and toppling it over. There was no reason to run. He was a cop. He wasn’t under investigation and Keith was…   
  
_ Oh _ .   
  
“Why are we running?” he asked through his panting as Keith dragged him across the casino floor and into the maze of slot machines.    
  
Crossing through the mess of people, Shiro struggled to keep up. He was fit, sure, but running suddenly for his life or some reason he didn’t quite know was an entirely different story.   
  
“You’re a cop?!” Keith yelled as he dodged one chair and lithly jumped another fallen on the ground in the commotion. “I should’ve guessed you were too good to be true. Frumpy old guy like you had to be a fucking cop.” His hand tugged harder.   
  
Shiro smacked into a table, cringing at the knowledge it would be a purple bruise on his thigh by morning. The table didn’t fair that much better, falling and tumbling to the wayside, knocking more chairs aside in its wake.    
  
That’s when it hit him. There was only one reason to ask if he was a cop, to run from the table like that, to have someone call Keith boss…   
  
“Oh  _ god _ , you’re…” Shiro gasped. It felt like the whole room burst with sound the moment it hit him, as if suddenly he was truly able to hear the world around him. He couldn’t hear his own thoughts.   
  
Of course Shiro had that bad of a taste in men. He, a cop with more than a decade under his belt, managed to pick the one out of thousands that happened to be a criminal. God he could pick them. His first date in a long time and he had managed to find a criminal, one even he didn’t know just by looking at him.    
  
Keith squeezed his hand tighter. He wasn’t letting go. Even after calling him a frumpy old guy. Even after knowing Shiro was a cop. He still held on.    
  
They ducked around behind a row of slot machines, or more accurately Keith dragged Shiro down to his knees to hide them both. The longer that Shiro let this man half his age pull him around so blatantly the more his face flushed. It was embarrassing, and yet he found himself  _ liking  _ it. Every lingering moment where Keith’s hand squeezed his felt so much longer than the last.   
  
Huffing, Keith finally addressed him, squatting and leaning back against a slot machine. “Look, I am. What of it?”   
  
Shiro cursed every part of him that found this moment hot. “I can’t…” He took his turn to drag them away, spying a service door hidden at the end of the row. “Why are you still here? When you know what I am?”   
  
Keith pulled a face. Somehow he still looked attractive. “Look..” He grunted before he finished and headed straight for the service door with Shiro in tow, dashing outside in a rustle of fabric and awkward steps. Both of them fell against the wall by the dumpster as the door swung closed.   
  
“I’m.. willing… to overlook your job…” Keith struggled to catch his breath. “If you overlook the whole… Mafioso thing…”   
  
Shiro blinked. The gears in his brain grinded to a halt. He could have sworn he heard the screeching.   
  
“What?!”   
  
“Yeah, you know, I’ll uh… fuck the shit out of you if you uh… maybe not uh… judge me for the whole mafia boss thing.”   
  
Shiro felt his knees buckle and his chest tighten. Of all things… he hadn’t expected this. “You… that’s… I… can’t.. That’s… fuck…” His hand was still in Keith’s, ensnared, as apparently was all of his attention. His heart might soon follow.   
  
Keith smirked, tilting his head and sauntering around Shiro like he’d found his prey. This couldn’t be good. He was so in over his head and he was going to--   
  
A hand suddenly pressed against his chest, he was pushed back against the wall. Then another joined it, both snaking up to his neck before one dove into his hair and the other yanked him by his tie. Shiro’s hand fell forgotten to his side.   
  
Keith’s lips crashed against his. Hot and wet, they melded with his own. He whined pathetically as Keith sucked at his bottom lip, teasing him with a flick of his tongue. Even the nipping of his teeth caught Shiro off guard, so used to chaste and tasteful kisses rather than the mess and fire of the one Keith had drawn him into.

Barely a moment of breath between them and Shiro wanted more. He was captive to those firm callused hands and the heat between them. He was already melting and he  _ loved  _ it.   
  
His hands grabbed at Keith’s hips, tugging him closer, earning a groan and a smile against his lips. He swore through a gasp, barely able to mutter a word before Keith’s lips took his next breath. If he was caught with his hands wandering over the body of a young mafia boss, so be it. To hell with his reservations.   
  
As if Keith could taste it on his lips, he pushed Shiro back and winked. “I bet you’re hard, huh?” His hand groped at Shiro’s crotch, squeezing his cock like he already owned it, like he knew the power that he had to make Shiro weak.   
  
He wasn’t wrong. Shiro had been ignoring it, the way his cock twitched when Keith came closer or grabbed at his hair or nipped at his lip. He was raw nerves and tense muscles, wishing for more and revelling in the feeling that he could be caught and judged for his decisions.   
  
“Y-you… you’re…” Shiro lost all of his words as Keith started unzipping his pants, copping a feel over the front of Shiro’s boxers before tugging them all down in one go. Gaping, he stood there, rock hard and unable to look away, hands held up in silent surrender.   
  
Keith clicked his tongue. “Guess you’ll be wanting to deal with that… huh…  _ Daddy _ ?” He wasted no time making a show of undoing his pants and sliding them down, bit by bit, just enough to still hang from his hips.   


Shiro’s eyes darted toward the door they’d come through only moments before, then down the side of the building. Thank god they were in some kind of alleyway or else he’d get arrested for indecent exposure. That would certainly make for years of mockery. Yet Keith had him completely transfixed and under his spell. Shiro’s dick certainly thought all risks were worth it.   
  
Flushed up to his ears, Shiro stammered, “L-L-Look you don’t have a c-con--”   
  
Keith plucked a condom wrapper from his jacket pocket, along with a packet of lube. “For a cop, you’re woefully unprepared…” He strode forward and grasped Shiro’s cock with one hand, earning a hitched breath. “Luckily I know what I want. I’ve been dreaming of that bulge of yours since I first saw it in your profile.”

Shiro felt everything inside his head collide in that one moment. All of his doubts and concerns and knowledge as an officer on the force hit with the deep desire to let himself go to ravage the young man that so desperately wanted him. He’d not known that passion in years. 

Before he could blink, Keith was rolling the condom down the length of his cock. The man indulged in every moan he drew from Shiro’s lips, squeezing just enough to make his whole body shiver.   


“K-Keith--” he gasped only for his words to be cut off as Keith circled his arms around his neck and hiked himself up, his legs fixing themselves around his waist. “O-oh  _ god _ .”

Keith grinned wider. “Oh,  _ God  _ has nothing to do with this, Daddy.” This was a man that loved to win and he was certain he’d won himself not only a cop but a good fuck. He was considerably a better judge of character than Shiro in this moment.   


Shiro’s mouth fell open as he felt Keith adjust himself and the warmth of his ass brushing against his cock, testing Shiro’s very resolve. “F-fuck…”   
  
“Yeah, that’s the idea.” Keith chuckled, ripping the lube packet open with his teeth, slicking up his fingers before reaching behind. “Once I work myself open.”   
  
Unsure what to do with his hands, Shiro simply held on as Keith blatantly fucked himself with his fingers. His moans grew louder, almost boastful, deliberately trying to get attention. It worked, far too well. The risk of it all, the promise of what was coming, had Shiro’s cock twitching impatiently.    
  
Shiro grabbed Keith’s ass, fingers digging into his skin, sure to leave bruises with how hard he held onto the first and only thing in his mind.    
  
“Can’t do this without you…” Keith teased, rolling his hips and tightening his legs around Shiro’s waist. Even the way he moved was criminal. Shiro couldn’t deny that he wasn’t in favour of it either.   
  
Rolling his hips up, he groaned at the heat of Keith’s ass, rubbing the tip of his cock up against those moving fingers. “Y-you’re gonna g-get us caught,” he groaned, thrusting up until his desperate need made him snap, “Move your fingers!”

Keith obliged just as Shiro thrust forward, cursing as the head of his cock sank into that tight heat, “ _ Fuck _ .” Throwing his head back, Shiro had to wonder how he would be able to resist this guy after this. “ _ Hhnnnngggg _ .”   
  
“ _ Aah-hhh _ !” Keith curses out. “H-haven’t you c-caught me already,  _ Officer _ ?”   
  
Shiro groaned, beginning to sink in, inch by inch, pushing in deep as Keith’s mouth went slack. As far as first dates went he certainly didn’t imagine being balls deep in a stranger he’d just met or fucking in a back alley service area. Yet his dick didn’t share his concerns.   
  
Thrust after thrust, Shiro groaned and grunted, pacing himself until his need pushed him to spin around and pin Keith against the wall. The man’s fingers dug into the muscles of Shiro’s back, face buried against Shiro’s neck. All of his bravado and confidence faded into whimpers and whines.   
  
“This what you wanted, huh?” Shiro breathed into Keith’s ear before he started sucking and nipping at every inch of bared skin he could reach.   
  
Keith clung tighter onto Shiro’s shoulders. His whole body tensed, his body moaning with every thrust like all the air was pushed out of his lungs. All he could manage through his gasps were a soft, needy “Y-y-yes,  _ god  _ yes”.   
  
“I thought you said God had nothing to do with this.” Shiro laughed to himself, making a point of squeezing Keith’s ass.    
  
Keith answered impatiently through a groan, “Just  _ fuck  _ me.  _ Fuck  _ me Daddy.”    
  
It was hard to believe how a man like this could be the boss of anyone, but even Shiro had to admit he’d ended up here at his direction. Hearing his tone, his words, and the way he was falling apart on his cock had him so close to his peak.   


Through the mix of their moaning, he heard the sudden sound of footsteps near the door and the voices of his men... Or maybe Keith’s men. Panic rose in his chest. His heart was already racing but now the risk is so real and so close. They were mere feet from seeing him fuck the one person they were all searching for. Of course he was going to get caught. That’s what all of this had meant, and with Keith moaning at the top of his lungs…   
  
“Shh,” he hissed, clasping his broad hand over Keith’s mouth, silencing him, gripping his face tight.  The man’s  eyes rolled to the back of his head, hips rocking up violently against his own. Whatever he was saying was lost in the vibration against Shiro’s hand, the hard wet slaps of skin against skin, and the rustling of their half-worn clothes.

Biting his lip to stifle his own groans, Shiro thrust harder, one hand pinned against Keith’s lips and the other with a bruising grip on his hip. He pressed his body close, eyes darting from the door to the way Keith whimpered against his fingers. His arms ached, his thighs strained, his body heaved for air, and the risk of being caught has him so close--   
  
“ _ F-f-ffffuck _ .” He came with a grunt, fingers clawing into Keith’s hip. That was definitely going to bruise. His other hand pulled away to hold Keith’s shoulder, leaving the man gasping for air while he held him up, cock buried in deep.   
  
Keith shuddered and came in his grasp. His eyes could barely stay open, eyes still rolling back, eyelids fluttering closed. His lips parted around a choked scream, falling into a moan the moment he caught his breath. All tension in his body melted away into Shiro’s arms.  
  
Shiro didn’t wait before he lifted Keith up off his hips and waist to lower him back down to his feet, pants still hung around his thighs.    
  
Even as Shiro held him up, while his legs shook to keep him upright, the guy couldn’t help himself from having a go at him, “You work quick, huh?”   
  
Huffing his amused frustration out of his nose, Shiro focussed his gaze on Keith’s. “I could say the same as you.”   
  
Keith’s smirk would be the end of him. “I know what I want and how to get it.” His eyes made a point of lingering over Shiro’s body, taking everything in like he was hungry for more. “So… where are we taking this?”   
  
“Preferably not in another alley,” Shiro quipped back. He cleared his throat as he pulled off the condom on his cock, cringing as he tossed it aside.   
  
Keith rolled his eyes and zipped up his pants with a sigh. “Like you didn’t enjoy it.”    
  
“That…” Of all things to be called out on, that he could live with. “Is what you wanted?” He reached out to grab Keith’s shirt and dragged him close. “In a Daddy?”

“The money helps but uh…” A frown crossed Keith’s face as he assessed Shiro up and down. “I have my own ways.”   
  
“I can’t fund your work…” A cop fraternising with a mafia guy was bad enough, let alone a boss, but being a sugar daddy to one… that was an entirely different universe of trouble.   
  
“Perhaps you could live your fantasy of saving me, hmm?” Keith batted his eyelashes in mockery. “Get me out of this life of crime.”   
  
Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and readjusted his glasses. “Why do I suspect it wouldn’t matter what I do?”   
  
Grinning guiltily, Keith clicked his tongue, “Guess you’d just have to discipline me, huh, Daddy?”   
  
Before Shiro could get a word in, the door by the alley screeched open. They both flinched. Keith had already moved away like a spooked cat.   
  
“I gotta get going. Good to… get a feel for you.” Keith blew him a kiss. “Call me? We should do this again sometime.”   
  
“Yeah…” was all Shiro could manage as he watched Keith sprint off around the corner, leaving him there to wallow in the pit of his own self-judgement. He’d managed to dig himself deeper and deeper, teetering on the edge of falling completely and letting that hole swallow him up.   
  
As soon as he looked up, the door swung closed around and Shiro sighed in relief. He fell back against the brickwork and stared at his phone. The dawning realisation settled in his mind as his heartbeat finally returned to normal. If he was going to hell for this, hell felt fucking amazing.   



End file.
